The invention relates to a pressure medium actuated piston-cylinder device of the type having at least one magnetically activated position detecting sensor adjustably attached to the cylinder for indicating, both optically and electrically, any desired piston position.
In previous piston-cylinder devices of the above type, the position sensors and their clamping means have simply been mounted on the outside of the cylinder mantle, for instance in longitudinal channels in the mantle. This has caused not only a damage risks for the sensors themselves and their wiring, but a difficulty to keep the exterior of the cylinder clean, which is a necessity in for instance the food industry.
The main object of the invention is to create a piston-cylinder device provided with at least one easily adjustable position sensor and having a smooth exterior for facilitating cleaning of the device.
Another object of the invention is to create a piston-cylinder device where the position sensor or sensors are well protected against mechanical damage but still easily adjustable and arrestable in desired positions and visible for optical position indication.
Further objects and advantages will appear from the following specification and claims.